


Tending

by celeste9



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: Bickering, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor attempts to clean up Flik's wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for niko for Fandom Stocking.

“Will you hold still?” Viktor finally shouted, fed-up with Flik’s twitching and wriggling.

Flik glared up at him, blood still crusted in the fringe of his hair. “Maybe if you were even halfway competent, we’d be done already! I told you, you should’ve just left it.”

Viktor counted to three in his head before responding. “I’m sorry for not wanting to let you go about with a damned head wound, you idiot. Now stop acting like a baby and hold still.” He seized a handful of Flik’s hair none-too-gently and tipped his head to the side for a better angle as he cleaned out the jagged cut.

“Ow,” Flik muttered but stayed blessedly motionless. “You could’ve at least given me a drink first.”

“Not the first time someone’s said that to me,” Viktor said, earning a quiet laugh. He finished tending to Flik in silence, letting his fingers slide down Flik’s neck when he was done. “There you go; try not to mess up my good work. Or do it again,” he added.

Flik raised a hand to his head before stopping, apparently realizing that probably wasn’t the best course of action. Instead he got to his feet and wandered over to the washing bowl in the corner, eyeing himself in the small mirror. “You did an okay job,” he admitted grudgingly.

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Thanks. So kind of you to say.”

“You could’ve got some of this out of my hair while you were at it.” Flik tugged at a few sticky strands, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Oh, please. It was hard enough getting you to sit long enough for me to do the important part. You’ll have to take care of your vanity yourself.”

Flik flushed. “It’s not vanity to not want to look like a slob, but I guess you wouldn’t know.”

Viktor faked a wince. “Ouch, Flik, that hurts. But, you know, since I’m such a great guy and all, I’ll tell you what. Lean down and I’ll do what I can.”

Flik’s eyes widened, as he clearly hadn’t expected Viktor to actually oblige him, but he was stuck now. He rested his hands on the sides of the bowl and leaned forward.

Well, that was sort of a nice image, Viktor couldn’t help but think, admiring the view as he stepped behind Flik. He could get used to it.

“You might want to close your eyes,” Viktor suggested right before he dunked Flik’s head into the water.

“Damn it, Viktor,” Flik spluttered as soon as Viktor let him up again.

Viktor grinned and started to comb his fingers through Flik’s dripping hair. “Hey, you asked for this.”

“Temporarily relieved of my senses, clearly. Must be the head wound.”

“Must be,” Viktor agreed, and smiled wider.

**_End_ **


End file.
